Tu m'appartiendras
by allophulos
Summary: [AU de Touhou - lycée] Flandre a toujours été amoureuse de Marisa, de loin. Elle l'observait, apprenait à la connaître. Sans que Marisa ne se doute même de son existence. "Marisa, on est enfin seules maintenant."


Non loin de deux blondes qui riaient ensemble, comme deux bonnes amies, une autre blonde, plus petite, de la taille d'une collégienne bien qu'elle ait le même âge qu'elles, les observait, en serrant les dents. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire ça ? Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'ignorer pour parler à cette salope d'Alice ? Les poings de la blondinette se serrèrent si fort que..

 _ploc, ploc, ploc_

Du sang roula le long de son poignet pour venir s'écraser sur le bitume froid du sol. Elle avait envie que Marisa la remarque. Elle avait envie que cette dernière voit le sang, la prenne dans ses bras, la soigne. Elle voulait que cette dernière prenne soin d'elle, s'occupe enfin d'elle. Le seul hic ? Marisa ne connaissait aucunement cette petite blonde aux yeux vermeils.

Flandre soupira et posa sa tête contre le poteau en béton, les yeux clos. Pourquoi ne lui portait-elle aucune attention ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle d'yeux que pour Alice ? Qu'est-ce que cette sale peste avait de plus qu'elle ? Son sourire à la con la dégoûtait. L'entendre rire avec sa chère Marisa lui donnait des envies de meurtre qu'elle avait parfois du mal réfréner.

" Tu es si mignonne quand tu ris, Marisa. "

Crève, crève, crève, CRÈVE ! Son poing atterrit dans le béton avant qu'elle n'ait envie de le faire. Les deux étudiantes se tournèrent vers le bruit, vers elle.

" Hey, petite, commença Alice. Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal..? " Tout en disant cela elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la plus petite qu'elle prenait pour une gamine.

Comme par réflexe, Flandre repoussa sa main et se releva. " Me touche pas. "

Cette réponse laissa un peu dubitatives les deux demoiselles qui s'échangèrent un regard. Alice, qui pensait bien faire, se racla la gorge dans l'optique de parler, mais elle fut coupée net dans son élan.

" Oh je t'en pris, ferme-la. J'ai pas besoin de ta sympathie. " Ce fut sans un mot de plus que la demoiselle quitta les lieux, ignorant complètement les deux jeunes femmes.

Il fallait encore qu'elle gâche tout, cette garce. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit là, qu'elle essaie de s'occuper d'elle.. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement laisser sa belle blonde faire ? Ses dents se serrèrent à nouveau, si bien que sa mâchoire fut obligée de la raisonner afin qu'elle ne se détruise pas les dents -c'est dire avec quelle force elle pouvait serrer. Soudain, elle s'arrêta de serrer les dents. Mais oui ! Pourquoi devrait-elle être celle qui souffre ? Alors qu'elle pourrait simplement faire souffrir celle qui lui volait son âme sœur ! C'était à elle de souffrir à sa place, c'était sur elle qu'elle devait passer ses nerfs.

Un sourire sadique étira doucement ses fines lèvres rosées. L'idée de l'entendre geindre de douleur à cause d'elle, l'idée de passer sa colère sur elle, l'idée de lui faire regretter sa simple existence.. Ça la faisait déjà jubiler, si bien qu'elle pourrait presque en trépigner d'impatience.

" Tu crois qu'elle allait bien, cette gamine ? J'veux dire, sa réaction était quand même un peu bizarre.

-Bah, elle était peut-être en colère contre son père. Allez, on devrait rentrer nous aussi, Marisa. "

Le petit nœud rouge ajusté, sa chemise bien boutonnée, son cartable fait et voilà la petite blonde partie gaiement. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi heureuse de se rendre en cours, voire même la première fois qu'elle était aussi heureuse dans sa vie.

" A ce soir, m'man ! " Mais personne ne lui répondit.

La fin de la journée pointa rapidement le bout de son nez, et heureusement pour elle, car elle ne tenait plus. Elle ne tenait plus de devoir attendre pour pouvoir finalement faire souffrir celle qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde sans même la connaître. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ne connaisse rien que son prénom, qu'elle avait entendu au détour d'une conversation de sa bien-aimée et de cette dernière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire pour les beaux yeux de sa belle Marisa… Mais elle allait être plus heureuse comme ça, sans l'autre cruche dans les pattes, c'était sûr.

Flandre parcourait les couloirs en chantonnant joyeusement, dans l'espoir de croiser sa cible par hasard, bien qu'elle se doutait que cette dernière n'allait pas être seule. Elle n'aurait qu'à utiliser l'excuse du "je dois te parler", l'éloigner de sa Marisa, et.. La blondinette se mit à rire. Quelle merveilleuse idée elle avait eu là. Elle se sentait apaisée rien que de penser à faire souffrir cette pauvre étudiante. En même temps, elle l'avait cherché. Personne n'avait le droit de lui prendre son aimée. Si ce n'avait pas été Alice, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre à qui elle aurait réservé le même sort.

C'était comme ça, personne n'était autorisé à lui prendre Marisa. _Sa_ Marisa. Personne ne devait s'approcher d'elle, la regarder, lui parler, lui sourire, même respirer le même air qu'elle. Elle était à elle, et à elle _seule_. Et si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors personne ne pourrait.

" Alice ! " La petite blonde se mit face à elle. " Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? J'aimerais m'excuser pour hier. "

" Euh.. Bien sûr. " Alice se trouvait un peu désemparée de se faire appeler par son prénom par une parfaite inconnue, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention.

Le dialogue semblait durer une éternité pour la blonde qui était restée toute seule, à attendre que son amie revienne. Mais bizarrement, bien qu'elles ne soient pas allées si loin, elle n'entendait ni la voix de son amie, ni celle de l'inconnue, ni aucune conversation d'ailleurs. Alors qu'elle allait se décider à aller voir elle entendit un rire malsain s'échapper du couloir dans lequel était allée son amie et la gamine. Ce fut d'un pas peu rassuré qu'elle s'y rendit, dans l'optique de prendre Alice sous le bras et s'en aller d'ici. Discussion terminée ou pas. Mais ce qu'elle vit la fit hurler. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Qui s'écoulait de-

" Marisa, on est enfin seules maintenant. " fit la petite qui venait de surgir face à elle.

L'étudiante blonde, apeurée n'eut d'autres choix que de reculer alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. N'ayant qu'une seule envie : s'éloigner de ce monstre, elle trébucha malheureusement sur le corps glacé de sa défunte amie et écarquilla les yeux, alors que sa main droite vint se plaquer contre sa bouche, tentant de retenir sa forte envie de vomir.

" Marisa.. Tu ne veux pas de moi..? "

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux en voyant la plus petite s'approcher lentement d'elle. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait augmentait le rythme cardiaque de la belle blonde qui commençait à prier pour la première fois de sa vie, tandis qu'une larme roula le long de sa joue, avant de venir se mélanger au sang sur le sol.

" Pitié… "

Flandre écarquilla les yeux. "Mais je ne vais pas te faire de mal.. Marisa, je.. "

L'étudiante hoqueta de peur quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage poupin, éclaboussé de sang, en face d'elle. " S'il te plaît ne me fais pas de mal.. "

La demoiselle aux cheveux courts se laisse tomber à genoux par terre, non loin de Marisa, qui tremblait comme jamais. Les fins doigts de Flandre vinrent caresser sa joue, ses lèvres, son cou. " Tu es si belle… "

" Laisse-moi ! Va.. Va-t'en..! " La blonde recula avec une mine semi-apeurée, semi-dégoûtée. L'assassin de son amie venait de la toucher, de la caresser.. Elle eut un haut de cœur, puis une violente nausée la prit. Et cette fois, elle ne réussit pas à se retenir de vomir.

Mais la petite aux yeux s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, posant ses mains glacées sur son cou. " Tes cheveux sont doux.. " Elle commença à serrer. " Tes yeux sont magnifiques.. " Un peu plus. " Ta voix si mélodieuse.. " Davantage. " Marisa, tu es si belle. Ris pour moi, s'il te plaît. " Encore un peu plus.

Marisa, bien évidemment, ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle essayait de se débattre, de repousser son assaillante, de la faire basculer sur le côté. Mais elle sentait que son corps commençait à manquer d'oxygène, que ses forces la quittaient. Dans un dernier espoir elle planta ses ongles dans la peau des mains de la meurtrière.

" Marisa, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors personne ne t'aura. " Elle serra une dernière fois, et

 _Crac_.

Sans doute le bruit que fit la nuque de la jeune femme.

" Tu es à moi maintenant."


End file.
